Le soleil des ténèbres
by flogudule
Summary: OS. Sept années ont passé depuis ce fameux jour où Hermione a franchi pour la première fois les portes de Poudlard… Voici une partie de l’histoire d’une Légende !


Bonjour ! (ou Bonsoir, c'est selon…) 

Voici enfin mon One-Shot pour le concours de Forever Hermione (longue vie à ce superbe site d'ailleurs, j'espère que ce concours permettra à plus de gens de le connaître)…

J'espère qu'il vous plaira…

En attendant, bonne lecture !

Flog

* * *

**_Le soleil des ténèbres_**

Une vie de total bonheur ? Non, ça n'existe pas.

Mais ça n'empêche pas de connaître de superbes et fugitifs moments de ravissement dans son existence. Encore faut-il pouvoir les savourer à leur juste valeur.

Peut-être faut-il vraiment savoir ce qu'est le malheur, l'avoir vécu jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme et de son cœur, pour comprendre la fragilité des moments de joie.

Connaître la pire des douleurs, espérer mourir pour qu'enfin cesse cette éternelle souffrance qui brise un être sans jamais lui laisser de répit. Ainsi, pour profiter de la beauté de la vie, il serait nécessaire d'avoir voulu un jour la perdre… quelle ironie du sort !

Suis-je heureuse ?

Je pense l'être… par moments…

Je crois avoir déjà vécu, à peine adulte, un nombre bien assez grand de tourments pour réussir à estimer maintenant un instant de bonheur comme il devrait l'être.

Il y a de ces jours où les visions d'horreur et de panique qui hantent mon passé ressurgissent et tourmentent mon esprit sans que jamais je n'aperçoive une lueur dans mes ténèbres, pas un phare n'arrive à éclaircir la noirceur de mes pensées…

Je revois les visages terrifiés de mes amis qui ne savaient où aller, qui combattaient face aux serviteurs de Voldemort, leur courage leur insufflant la force et l'espoir. Ils combattaient parce qu'ils aimaient la vie.

Ils voulaient vivre mais ils sont morts ! Dans mes yeux sont gravés à jamais leur regard désemparé face à l'éternel repos.  
Je suis passé à côté d'eux sur le champ de bataille et je n'ai pu fermer les yeux de ces jeunes gens qui auraient voulu connaître la vie, qui ont lutté jusqu'au bout pour que jamais ne triomphe le Mal dans leur monde.

Ils n'avaient connu de la vie qu'une sempiternelle lutte contre le Mal, ils avaient décidé de le combattre, non pas pour eux ! Ils savaient tous pertinemment qu'ils risquaient leur vie ! Non, ils se sont battus pour que les générations à venir ne connaissent jamais la terrible oppression qu'ils avaient vécue !

Ils sont morts et le désespoir qu'on voyait dans leurs yeux n'était pas dû à une certaine peur de l'Hadès non ! Ce désespoir prenait sa source dans leur crainte que Voldemort triomphe, puisqu'eux tous échouaient…  
Pourtant, c'est aussi grâce à eux qu'Harry a pu vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Leur sacrifice n'était pas vain, loin de là…

Je ne puis évoquer cette bataille finale sans qu'à nouveau les plaies de mon âme ne se rouvrent et que ne s'échappent par mes yeux les peines qu'elles contiennent à jamais….

Dans cette lutte sans merci, nous avons non seulement perdu de nombreux condisciples comme Neville, Parvati, les jumeaux Weasley… des amis braves et généraux, mais aussi des professeurs et surtout, deux amis très chers…

Je n'aime pas cette habitude qu'ont les gens de ne jamais évoquer les côtés moins nobles des morts… Ceux qui sont partis avaient leurs défauts et leurs qualités, on les aimait ainsi. Personne n'est parfait, même dans la mort !

Lorsque nous nous sommes rendus sur le champ de bataille, Harry, Ron, Ginny et moi-même avons tout de suite cherché à atteindre Voldemort mais de nombreux obstacles se sont installés dans notre course… Tous les mangemorts étaient là et Bellatrix a immédiatement tué Ginny, traitreusement, dans son dos, pour affaiblir la résistance morale de Harry certainement.

Elle a pourtant là échoué dans son plan puisque cette douloureuse perte a renforcé chez Harry la rage lucide qui le poussait vers Voldemort, avec Ron et moi à sa suite. Après cette mort qui venait de le frapper en plein cœur et les nombreux corps qu'il voyait tomber près de lui, sa détermination a été plus grande encore, ils devaient les venger !

Je n'ai pas pu m'occuper du corps de Ginny et je le regrette. Mais pourtant, si je l'avais fait, aurions-nous triomphé ? Tous ces corps sont restés sans sépulture, sans personne pour leur fermer les yeux… Et jamais ils n'ont été enterrés, l'immense explosion ayant marqué la fin de Voldemort ayant tout fait brûler.

Ron s'est ensuite précipité, dans le premier et seul élan de courage et d'altruisme de sa vie, devant Harry pour le protéger… Il s'en est fait le bouclier et son corps sans vie s'est écroulé avant que ne commence le véritable face à face. Grâce à son meilleur ami, Harry a pu progresser tout le long du champ de bataille, il a pu atteindre son ennemi qui l'attendait !

Après… après je ne sais plus… le temps s'est enchaîné et à deux, nous sommes venus à bout de Voldemort. Ce sinistre moment reste flou dans mon esprit, je ne me souviens que de quelques brides, quelques ruses pour tromper le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Pour moi, ce n'est pas la bataille finale qui a été la plus difficile, c'est le deuil, le désarroi auquel il a fallu faire face ensuite. Lors d'un combat, on connaît notre but, on sait vers quoi on va… Mais lors d'un deuil, on erre dans la douleur, on se noie dans une mer noire de souffrance.

Nous nous sommes retrouvés, lui et moi, le cœur en lambeaux et nos yeux ne sachant pleurer notre douleur immense, pareils aux voyageurs perdus dans le désert qui ne voient que lui, à perte de vue...

C'est une sensation déconcertante que ce grand désarroi que provoque le deuil fait naître chez une personne…  
Lorsque l'on tente enfin de recommencer à vivre, sans cesse des phrases, des objets, des odeurs nous ramènent à ce proche qui nous a été enlevé… On essaye de continuer son chemin mais parfois, incidemment, on se demande ce qu'en pense cette personne… avant qu'à notre esprit se rappelle douloureusement son décès… Et là tout se brise, tout est à refaire.

A-t-il vraiment aimé Ginny ? Ou peut-on aimer plusieurs fois ? Je ne le sais...

Moi j'avais perdu Ron… l'aimais-je ? Non, je ne l'aimais pas. J'aimais quelqu'un mais je ne m'en rendais pas compte, ma raison empêchant mon cœur de se dévoiler.  
Ron ne m'aimait pas vraiment non plus, trop égoïste pour l'amour, il était pour moi comme un frère avec lequel on se dispute sans cesse.  
J'y étais attaché même sans l'aimer d'amour.

Je faisais donc tout particulièrement le deuil d'un frère et de nombreux amis alors que lui faisait celui d'une fille qu'il avait aimé et de nos amis aussi.

Cette victoire n'a pas seulement été signe d'un douloureux deuil mais aussi d'un grand vide. Toute sa vie avait jusque là été tournée autour de Voldemort et tout à coup, c'était fini… Harry est devenu un adulte normal mais avec le plus lourd des passés.

Un soir, alors que cela faisait un an que nous vivions le cœur lourd de peine, je suis montée seule en haut de la Tour Nord de Poudard, pour admirer le coucher de soleil sur la sombre Forêt Interdite, pour être sûre que la vie continuait et que nos camarades n'avaient pas disparu pour rien !  
Je voulais observer la sérénité de l'instant qui était due aux sacrifices de nos amis !

Et là, pour la première fois depuis douze mois, j'ai pleuré. Les larmes ont coulé comme jamais, dans le silence et la beauté du soleil couchant. A travers les lumières qu'il dégageait, j'ai aperçu l'éclat de chacune des vies données pour le triomphe du Bien.

Pendant une année entière, nous n'avions jamais évoqué à deux la perte de nos amis. Je voyais parfois les poings de Harry se serrer à s'en blanchir les jointures tant il était animé d'une rage froide et triste face à cette injustice de la vie mais nous ne savions comment en parler… Alors nous n'en discutions jamais, à tort sans doute…

Ce soir-là, j'ai pleuré toute ma douleur retenue depuis si longtemps…

A un moment, était-ce après 10 minutes, 1 heure, 3 heures ? le chagrin n'a pas de durée, j'ai senti une main se poser sur mon épaule avant qu'un corps ne s'asseye lentement à côté de moi et qu'un bras ne s'enroule autour de ma taille.

Une voix a doucement murmuré :  
« Tu as raison de pleurer Mione, ils ont été formidables ce jour-là… Mais ils n'auraient pas voulu qu'on les pleure, ils auraient préféré qu'on pense à eux le sourire aux lèvres… »

Harry… Harry était venu près de moi et me réconfortait…

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule quand je sentis une larme tomber sur mon visage et se mêler aux miennes…. Harry pleurait, lui aussi…  
Enfin, nous laissions se décharger notre peine….

« Harry… Laisse tes larmes couler, ton cœur devrait être ensoleillé d'espoir et de sérénité, comme ils l'auraient souhaité… Mais pour cela, il faut laisser ta douleur s'échapper… »

« Tu as raison Mione… Heureusement que tu es là… »

Nous sommes restés ainsi de longues heures, à pleurer tout en se réconfortant.  
Nous acceptions peu à peu notre peine, la laissant se fondre en nous alors que peu à peu, nous nous rapprochions insensiblement…

Pendant des jours et des jours, chacun est resté là, présent pour l'autre, pour le réconforter et l'aider…

Et puis un après-midi, nous nous étions assis sous le doux feuillage d'un arbre du parc quand, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un rire a traversé nos gorges.

Lorsqu'enfin cet éclat de joie a cessé, nous nous sommes tous deux regardés un peu coupables… Nous nous demandions s'il était décent de rire…  
Si nous avions le droit de rire alors que d'autres ne le pourraient jamais plus !

Doucement, tu t'es rapproché de moi et tu m'as murmuré, en replaçant une mèche derrière mon oreille :  
« Oui Mione, on peut… ils l'auraient voulu… »

A propos de quoi parlais-tu ? De notre rire ou de ce qui s'est passé par après… ?

Tu t'es alors penché encore un petit peu plus vers moi et tu m'as donné un doux et merveilleux baiser que jamais je n'oublierai…  
L'espace de quelques secondes, j'ai oublié la peine, j'ai méconnu la douleur… Il n'y avait plus que toi, toi et la magie que je ressentais autour de nous…

A ce moment-là enfin, ma raison a permis à mon cœur de s'exprimer, de te dire tout son amour…

Depuis, j'ai vécu de merveilleux moments d'Eternité, de ces moments magnifiques qu'on ne peut oublier…

La peine reste là dans nos cœurs mais avec Harry, nous avons cicatrisé nos blessures pour recouvrir cette douleur d'un tendre et profond amour…

Peu à peu, nous réapprenons à vivre sereins, dans un monde sorcier pacifié où chaque cœur retrouve peu à peu la lumière du bonheur….

* * *

J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu… Review please… 


End file.
